Mi único pecado es la Gula
by BiancaFlippy
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como Dave Strider por no escuchar los consejos de sus amigos pierde lo más presiado para él... Fanfic para un concurso :3


**Titulo:** Mi único pecado es la Gula

 **Capitulo:** 1

Mi nombre es Dave Strider, soy un joven muy talentoso en el rap, creándolos y cantándolos, soy muy bueno en eso, y adoro el jugo de manzana, siempre me tomo uno todos los días, es mejor que el agua natural, aunque mis amigos me dicen que tomar tanto jugo de manzana es malo, los ignoro, no creo que beber jugo de manzana me haga algo de daño ¿no? Y si me hace daño, para eso está el doctor para que me recete medicinas y así curarme de cualquier enfermedad.

En fin, me encuentro ahora haciendo uno de mis muchos raps en una libreta, a mi lado esta mi mejor amigo Karkat Vantas, un chico menor que yo en estatura y edad, su cabello blanco y sus ojos rojos, el chico es un albino buena onda aunque muy malhumorado y grosero, te tardarías una eternidad en contar todas las veces en las cuales ha dicho malas palabras, y las veces que no ha dicho se pueden contar con los dedos de tu mano.

Mientras escribo rap siempre tengo una botella de jugo de manzana a mi lado. Cuando tengo las primeras estrofas me tomo un descanso para beber mi deliciosa fuente vital de "agua".

-Deja de tomar esa mierda Strider, parecen meados-dijo el albino con el ceño fruncido tras verme tomar jugo de manzana.

-¡No digas eso cuando me lo tomo!-dije dejando mi jugo a un lado tras su comentario-Así no lo puedo disfrutar.

-Pues entonces diré que tomas meados todos los días cada vez que te tomas un jugo de manzana para ver si así lo dejas.

-Sabes, mejor aprenderé a ignorarte y seguir bebiendo mi jugo de manzana-dije tomando nuevamente mi jugo y bebo de este.

-Eres un idiota Strider-dijo Karkat soltando un bufido.

-Pero soy tu idiota Vantas-dije con una sonrisa poco después de haber dejado de beber mi jugo.

-Je, supongo que... ¿Eres demasiado cool como para dejar tu jugo de manzana?-dijo algo sarcástico él albino.

-Sí, soy demasiado cool que este día me tomare otra botella de jugo de manzana-dije con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

-Disfruta mientras puedas Strider, si te sigues alimentando de esa forma vas a enfermarte y te internaran o peor aún no podrás volver a comerlos-dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba preocupación.

-¿Estas preocupado por mi Vantas?-dije volteando a mirar esos ojos rojos que tiene.

-¡Si lo estoy pedazo de mierda! Soy tu amigo, no soy una mierda de amigo como para no interesarme en tu salud, no entiendo que es lo que traes en la cabeza de seguro es mierda de caballo, deberías limpiar tu cerebro y recapacitar sobre tu vida y tu salud-dijo regañándome como si fuese mi padre.

-Es mi vida Vantas, no te preocupes-dije sonando cool con un tono de voz seria pero sentí su mirada fulminante posada en mi y eso me incomodaba-Bien, are esto, me cuidare a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo? No dejare de comer chucherías pero comeré sano y beberé dos litros de agua al día para no dejar mi jugo de manzana-dije intentando sonar convincente.

-Bien, te creo Strider-dijo levantándose-Me retiro, se me hace tarde en mi cita con Terezi.

-¿Me vas a dejar por Terezi?-dije subiendo mis lentes pare dejar ver mis ojos rojos, del mismo color que los de Karkat, solo que yo no soy albino y mi cabello es rubio.

-Sí, te dejare por Terezi, nos vemos más al rato, y mantén tu palabra ¿quieres?-dijo dándome la espalda para después irse, mientras yo lo seguí con la mirada hasta no verlo más.

-¿Ahora qué hare? Le dije puras mentiras para que me dejase en paz-dije levantándome con la botella de jugo en mi mano y termino de bebérmelo-Supongo que tendré que comer sano, pero empezare mañana.

Guarde mi libreta, después terminaría de escribir el rap, y al sentir hambre me dirijo a casa donde se encuentra mi bro, Dirk Strider un adulto joven rubio con un gusto por los animes y esas cosas, y lleva unos lentes triangulares bastante guays.

-¡Hey Bro! Ya llegue-dije al entrar en mi casa tras llegar, pero al parecer mi Bro no estaba, entonces, me dirigí a la cocina y al abrir un cajón saco la bolsa de doritos que había comprado y que había escondido ahí para que Bro no se los comiera.

Me dirigí a la sala donde se encuentra el televisor, me senté en el sillón y me dispuse a ver la tele mientras comía doritos. Pase horas mirando la televisión hasta que termine de comer mi bolsa de doritos y fui a tomar otro jugo de manzana, al abrir el refrigerado miro el "centenar" de jugos de manzana que tenía, tome uno y me dispuse a beberlo.

En la noche llego Dirk con dos cajas de pizza para cenar, y nos dispusimos a comerla mientras mirábamos la televisión juntos. Y pasaba lo mismo todos los días, ni yo ni Bro comíamos como se debía y a menudo Karkat, John, Jade incluso Rose me decían una y otra vez sobre la salud, sobre las consecuencias de no comer sano, etc., yo los estuve ignorando pues ya estaba cansado, tanto así que le dije a Bro sobre mi situación y tras convencerlo tomamos un día de la semana en el cual haríamos puras cosas sanas y el único día en el cual no beberé jugo de manzana ni cualquier otro azúcar o chucherías, y al final tomamos el lunes como ese día.

Y así nos pasamos un año con esa rutina, y ahora me encuentro en el cine con mi grupo de amigos y Karkat, pero apenas empieza la película tuve que salir para ir al baño, y al regresar a los pocos minutos volví a sentir ganas de ir al baño pero me aguante durante un rato y volví a ir, y fue así como me la lleve toda la película y ni si quiera pude disfrutarla.

-¿Oye Dave te encuentras bien? Estuviste yendo al baño como más de 50 veces-dijo Karkat exagerando el número de idas al baño.

-Oye, es porque bebí mucha agua-dije excusándome.

-¿Agua o jugo de manzana?-dijo Jade mirándome sospechosamente como si supiera que era lo que había tomado antes de venir.

-Bien me atraparon, antes de venir me tome como tres botes de jugo de manzana-dije elevando mis hombros aceptando que bebí bastante jugo de manzana.

-Cada vez estas más peor Dave, de tomarte un bote de jugo de manzana, te tomas como 5, o tal vez más-dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos a modo de reprimenda.

-Oye, es una consecuencia de tener un día a la semana sano-dije poniendo como excusa el día que escogimos yo y bro para comer y vivir sanos.

-Pero también sigues comiendo el doble... Corrijo, como el triple de chucherías-dijo Karkat preocupado autocorrigiéndose-Estas empeorando Dave, te estás volviendo muy glotón.

-No se preocupen por mi-dije con mi garganta algo seca-¿Alguien tiene agua?-dije mirando a mis amigos sediento.

Karkat saca una botella de agua que llevaba consigo, y me la entrega, abro la botella y tomo de ella y me la acabo por completo la botella de un litro de agua que me dio Karkat.

-¿Tienen más agua? Aun tengo sed-dije entregándole el bote vacío a Karkat, aun sediento.

-Deberías de decirle a tu hermano que te lleve al doctor-dijo Karkat preocupado y a la vez serio, supongo que para convencerme de ir a checarme.

-Está bien, está bien lo hare hoy mismo, nos vemos luego-dije despidiéndome y yéndome a casa a paso acelerado pues sentía muchas ganas de ir al baño después de haber tomado todo un litro de agua completo.

Tras llegar a mi casa, hable con mi hermano y lo convencí de que me llevase al doctor para que me examinara todo y así mostrarles a mis amigos que estoy bien en salud y para que me dejaran de joder respecto al estilo de vida y alimentación que estoy llevando. En la tarde de este mismo día fuimos al doctor y me hicieron chequeo de todo, y que dentro de unos meses nos darían los resultados. Al regresar a casa cenamos pizza y hamburguesa, esta vez he de admitir que comí mucho más que mi hermano y me bebí casi 10 botellas de jugo de manzana, cosa que me arrepiento pues me tuve que levantar muchas veces de la cama mientras dormía para ir al baño y no pude dormir bien.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanto para ir al baño y darme una ducha, tras ducharme, al momento en que me puse un pantalón este se me cayó, me mire y note que estaba más delgado, cosa que me impacto puesto a que había comido muchas chucherías y no engordaba y al parecer en vez de engordar, enflacaba, eleve mis hombros dándole la menor importancia, me parece bien no engordar por comer tanta grasa. Tome un cinto y me lo puse para que sostuviera mi pantalón y fui a desayunar cereal, mientras desayunaba comenzaba a sentir que mis manos se entumecían durante un rato y poco después sentí que también mis piernas por lo que me apresure a comer para después ir al baño por cincuenteava vez y al terminar ir al refrigerador para beber más jugo y saciar mi sed pero aun así seguía sintiendo sed, tanta que me acabe cinco botellas de jugo en ese mismo instante. Había superado el record de beber más jugo de manzana en tan poco tiempo, me siento orgulloso de mi mismo, aunque comienzo a sospechar que algo pasa en mi cuerpo pero no le doy importancia.

Y así fue como pasaron los meses en los que tuve una rutina diaria en ir al baño muy seguido, en sentir que se me adormecían partes de mi cuerpo, sentía cada vez más apetito y todo el día me la pasaba comiendo chucherías, tomando jugo o cualquier otra comida o fruta que había en la casa, como último recurso para saciar mi hambre, además de que enflaque bastante, y eso que comía con un estomago que no tenía fondo. Por eso, no tenía tiempo de salir con mis amigos, ni de escribir raps, el único que venía a visitarme seguido era Karkat, y durante estos días su carácter de amargado paso a un carácter sumiso, un carácter que mostraba preocupación y tenía cierto trato especial conmigo cosa que se me hacía raro, tal vez el decirle lo que me pasaba fue un error pues no me dejaba comer chucherías cuando me visitaba pero tengo que admitir que me agrada su nuevo carácter hacia mí.

Y al fin llegó el día que en me darían los resultados, estaba junto con Karkat esperando a que llegasen mientras comíamos unas botanas, compre muchas botanas para celebrar que los resultados hubiesen salido positivos, además de que por mi apetito no quería dejar sin botana a Karkat. Por la puerta se desliza un sobre, me levanto para recogerlo y antes de mostrárselo a Karkat le hecho un ojo, para después quedarme atónito... No porque no haya salido positivo sino porque decía que tenía diabetes, cosa que me preocupo porque no sabía que era y que de seguro estaba enfermo.

-¿Qué paso Dave? ¿Porqué esa cara?-dijo con mucha preocupación.

Reaccione, no sabía que decirle a Karkat, estaba asustado pero lo disimulada y sonreí, para cerrar mis ojos y quitarme los lentes, al abrirlos mire en dirección a Karkat, lo veía borroso solo distinguía su silueta y sus colores.

-No te preocupes, puse esa cara a modo de broma, los resultados salieron positivos-dije aguardándolos dentro de mi camisa-Nada de qué preocuparse-dije volviendo con él y colocarme de nuevo mis lentes, para seguir con mi carácter tranquilo y algo serio que me distinguía como el chico guay y cool que soy.

-¿En serio?-dijo sin creerme-Muéstramelos.

-No puedo Vantas, quiero que mis resultados queden en misterio-dije rehusándome a mostrárselo.

-Anda muéstramelo, por favor-dijo poniéndose serio.

Lo mire dudoso, y me cruce de brazos de modo que quedaba en una pose cool, una pose que me hacía ver un tío guay rudo.

-¿Y si no qué?-dije retante a modo de juego, no quería comenzar una pelea y mucho menos una discusión, eso no va conmigo.

-Strider...-dijo en tono bastante serio mientras extendía su mano hacia a mi esperando a que le entregase los resultados.

Suelto un suspiro para así sacar los resultados y entregárselos mientras me quejaba en mi mente y deseaba que no me estuviese gritando tras verlos.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse-dije intentando tranquilizarlo para que no me grite y empiece a joder, aunque sería divertido hace ya tiempo que no lo miro amargado como siempre.

Karkat lo tomo y desesperado miro los resultados, su rostro se volvió muy preocupante, como si hubiese visto algo muy feo o como si la enfermedad fuese mortal, cosa que me preocupo un poco y lo disimule para que Karkat se diese cuenta de que no había problema y que podía vivir con eso.

-¿Qué pasa Vantas?-dije intentando sacarlo de su reacción.

-¡¿Cómo puedes tomarte esto a la ligera?!-dijo mirándome con mucha preocupación y una mezcla de ira-¡Tienes diabetes Strider! ¡Te dije que te cuidaras y no me hiciste una mierda de caso!-dijo realmente enfadado, lo cual me preocupo y sentí que debía tomármelo un poco en serio.

-Tranquilo bro, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?-dije sonando tranquilo para que se calmara cosa que no funciono para nada, por lo tanto supuse que debía tomármelo totalmente en serio.

-¡¿Qué tan malo?!-dijo indignado-No sabes lo grave que es la diabetes, la diabetes no es curable Dave solo se controla...-dijo mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar o ya lo estaba, no pude distinguirlo porque lo veía borroso.

-¿Estas llorando?-dije preocupándome mucho tras escuchar lo que dijo, ahora si me lo he tomado totalmente en serio, y sin duda alguna él estaba llorando.

-Maldito idiota, lloro por tu culpa, ¿cómo es posible que tan joven y ya tengas diabetes?-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-¡Vamos con el doctor ahora mismo! ¡Llama a tu hermano!-dijo tomándome del brazo.

Asentí y tome mi celular, llame a mi Dirk para vernos con el doctor, yo y Karkat nos fuimos a verlo y pusimos cita, pero tuvimos que esperar sentados en una sala mientras yo comenzaba a sentir mucha hambre, y sentía mis piernas entumirse, tuve que masajearlas mientras esperaba y levantarme para dar vueltas como un idiota, porque estoy seguro que eso parecía pero lo dudo mucho, para así poder quitarme el hormigueo en mis piernas. Hasta que al fin llega nuestro turno y entro junto con Karkat para hablar sobre los resultados.

-Doctor hemos venido para hablar sobre los resultados del paciente Dave Strider-dijo en un tono de voz serio-Le pido de favor que pudiese explicarle al paciente que tiene diabetes, pues no sabe nada al respecto y no cree en mis palabras-dijo desviando su mirada hacia durante unos segundos y volver a mirar al doctor.

-No creo que sea grave como dice, ¿o si doctor?-dije mientras me mantenía en una postura tranquila y relajada, dejando de lado el miedo que sentía sobre la "diabetes".

-La diabetes se da porque tiene mucha azúcar en su organismo, es una enfermedad incurable y se tiene que tratar para así regularse-dijo el doctor explicándome dicha enfermedad.

-Entonces, ¿usted me dice que tengo mucha azúcar?-dije arqueando una ceja-No lo creo, yo estoy bien si tuviera mucha azúcar en la sangre ya estaría obeso o no pudiera comer más azúcar, y yo aun sigo consumiéndola, por lo que los resultados están equivocados y yo no puedo tener diabetes-dije serio.

-Bueno en ese caso, le hare unas preguntas, ¿usted ha ido muy seguido a orinar?

-Sí, pero es normal ¿no? Ir a desechar el agua-dije elevando mis hombros.

-¿Ha tenido que levantarse muy seguido mientras duerme para ir a orinar?-dijo aun interrogándome el doctor.

-Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo me desvelo por eso-dije con la pura verdad, tenía al lado a Karkat y si decía mentiras de seguro comenzaría a gritarme frente al doctor y quiero evitar ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Seguido siente que partes del cuerpo se entumen?

Asiento.

-¿Ha tenido mucho apetito y ha perdido peso?-dijo el doctor como su última pregunta.

-Sí, siempre tengo hambre y a menudo como mucho pero no engordo pero si enflaco-dije explicándole lo que pasaba con mi cuerpo tras comer demasiado.

-Entonces usted tiene diabetes, esos son solo algunos síntomas de la diabetes-dijo el doctor serio.

-Eso no puede ser, ¿cómo es posible que yo Dave Strider tenga diabetes?-dije sin creérmelo y negando mi enfermedad.

-Bebe mucho jugo de manzana y no se alimenta como se debe casi a diario-dijo Karkat interrumpiendo al doctor antes de que me respondiese.

-Entonces, es por eso que usted joven Strider tiene diabetes, el jugo de manzana tiene mucha azúcar al igual que las demás bebidas como otros jugos o sodas y se lleva una mala alimentación y no hace ejercicio, con más razón esta propenso a tener diabetes y más si no se ha hecho chequeo periódicamente, cada persona debe hacerse chequeo como 1 vez cada año.

-Bien…-dije soltando un suspiro largo-si tengo diabetes y no puedo curarme entonces… ¿Cómo se regula?-dije mirando fijamente al doctor.

-Con medicamentos pero también tiene que llevar una dieta estricta, de cero dulces y cero alimentos que lo contengan como la comida chatarra, los refrescos, jugos… Solo puede consumir azucares naturales como el de las frutas, además tiene que evitar herirse o golpearse pues las heridas tardan demasiado en sanar y son más fáciles de infectarse y gangrenarse y se tiene que amputar, y una cosa más, con el paso del tiempo usted estará perdiendo la vista por la diabetes-dijo el doctor ya finalizando lo básico para mantener mi azúcar a raya.

Un nudo se hace en mi garganta tras escuchar aquello, tenía ganas de llorar y de desear que fuera tan solo un sueño, me quedare ciego como Terezi, ya nunca podre comer dulces, y ya no podre probar el dulce sabor del jugo de manzana, además de que tengo que cuidarme muy bien o si no perderé algo más que mi vista. Me levante cuando terminamos de conversar con el doctor y que nos diera la receta y más información al respecto, al salir me encontré con Dirk y lo abrace escondiendo mi rostro en él para comenzar a sollozar en silencio, Karkat nos observa y le entrega el recetario a mi bro y las medicinas para después retirarse y darnos un momento a solas. Mientras sollozaba le decía a Dirk lo que tenía, y la vida que tendría que llevar.

-Además me estoy quedando ciego… Apenas distingo formas-dije mientras sollozaba.

Mi hermano me abrazo con fuerza y me consoló, esto no era para nada cool pero irónicamente lo que Karkat dijo se había cumplido y ahora aquí me encuentro sufriendo por no haberme cuidado y por no tomarme en serio las advertencias y consejos de mis amigos, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? No quería que ni si quiera los demás se enteraran, antes de que Karkat se fuera le dije que no le dijera nada a nadie hasta que superara y me acostumbrara a mi nueva vida.

Pasó mucho tiempo, no fue mucho, solo algunos años que para mi fueron eternos y ahora me encuentro en un quirófano, había tenido un accidente y tenía heridas muy graves que no me quise tratar y ahora tendrían que operarme para amputarme algunas partes del cuerpo que no quiero mencionar, y fue entonces cuando mis demás amigos supieron de mi enfermedad, demasiado tarde… Mi situación era delicada yo aun no quería morir pero mi vida colgaba de un hilo…

Por pura suerte lograron tratar mis heridas pero tardarían en sanar, eso era lo que decían los doctores, palabras que yo sabía que eran mentiras pero las decían para no preocupar a mi bro y a Karkat que eran los que habían podido estar aquí conmigo, pero mis ojos los sentía pesados, hace ya meses que perdí mi vista por completo y gracias a eso tuve este accidente. Pedí de favor a los doctores que dejaran entrar a Karkat pues quería hablar con él, quería escuchar su voz, no quería quedarme solo, necesitaba de alguien aunque lo negase, por ahora sigo combatiendo con la depresión que tengo pues en varias ocasiones he tenido que ir al doctor por beber jugo de manzana a escondidas y no aceptar la ayuda de los demás.

-Dave, ¿cómo te sientes?-logro decir Karkat tras guardar silencio.

-Como una mierda, me duele todo el cuerpo y siento mucho sueño…-dije intentando estirar mi mano hacia Karkat.

Karkat se acerca y toma mi mano, aun en silencio sentándose en una silla cerca de la camilla.

-Todo va estar bien Dave, no te preocupes, cuando te recuperes podrás salir adelante sin las partes que te faltan-dijo intentando animarme, pero yo apenas lo podía escuchar mis parpados ya no los aguantaba más.

-Yo debí haberte escuchado…-dije con voz débil.

-No digas eso Dave, solo descansa no hables más-dijo con voz que comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Eres un gran amigo Karkat pero tengo que ir dormir…-dije mientras cerraba mis ojos.

-No Dave, no te duermas, habla más conmigo-dijo mientras apretaba mi mano.

No le respondí ya yacía dormido, solo escuchaba sollozos y la voz de Karkat que poco a poco se apagaba y de ahí ya no volví a despertar más…


End file.
